


Make a Heaven of Hell

by hashtagyourshirt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adele - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Shameless Smut, SuperCorp, lena character study, lena has a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/pseuds/hashtagyourshirt
Summary: Lena has had a long, but productive day at L Corp. She thought she'd spend a night home alone when Kara Danvers shows up at her door.





	

Suggested Listening: Send My Love by Adele

Lena was alone at the bar; not because it was late, but early. She swirled the half of her pint in the glass. The amber liquid crashed together creating white foam. She raised the glass to her lips taking a small swig before placing it neatly on the coaster the bartender gave her. 

This was not Lena’s usual bar. Well, let’s be honest, Lena Luthor did not even have a usual bar. She usually just drank at home, or, as was most often, in her office twilling away in the late hours of the night on some new project. That’s what she loved most about her job: creating. She hated the meetings, the managing, the office politics other people always brought to the table. She may ultimately be CEO because of her last name, but really she earned that title through her work. 

There was no getting around how intelligent the Luthor was. At her home, a quaint two bedroom on the cusp of the city as it became country, nearly every shelf was dedicated to books. Books on metaphysics, books on the biomechanics of music, books on every woman scientist since the dawn of time, and, her most treasured tomes, books on mythological phenomenon. She was currently half through a thick volume on the biology of Athena, which she expected to finish tonight curled up alone in her bed.

She brought her beer to her mouth again, licking her lips as she swallowed the rest of the pale ale’s citrus in one gulp. She pulled cash out of her wallet, leaving a healthy tip next to her empty cup. Once her jacket was on, she turned to leave, not sure where she was going. 

She wandered home, taking the long side streets, walking instead of getting a cab or car. The cool night air burned in her lungs. It felt good. 

Today was one of the few days out of the month she didn't have to interact with other people within the company. She got to lock herself away in her office and tinker on a new device. It wasn't anything earth bending, just an attachment fixture for Smarter Water. The small chip would stick to any faucet or water filter and give a complex, immediate read on the water; everything from temperature to lead levels. A seemingly insignificant piece of tech, but Lena hoped to have this component be added to every home water system in the country. Her secret plan was to start this trend in Flint. 

Her boots pounded into the sidewalk as she quickened her pace home. Her long coat flicked around her knees, her bag bounced on her hip heavy with a laptop and several packets of notes. Her hands were balled deep in her pockets. She longed for her couch and hot tea. Luckily she was nearly home. 

About ten minutes later, she arrived at her front door, sliding the key into its lock. She opened the door to a dark apartment. The light flicked on automatically as she crossed into the open kitchen. She plopped her bag on the island counter and crossed to the fridge. Nothing of substance could be found. She danced her fingers to the stove, clicking on the back burner that already held a kettle full of water. 

After giving fresh food to Beryllium, her pet chameleon, Lena peeled off her coat, kicked off her shoes, and dropped herself on the couch. She loved this couch. Though most of the other items in her place were new, almost all delivered, the couch was a found treasure. She found it on her first day searching this new city at a resale shop. It was a broken-in dark brown leather mod-era configuration. The back was deep enough for her to curl her legs to her chest while watching the news, and just long enough for her to stretch out when she fell asleep. 

She grabbed the remote and put on a show she’d seen nearly 100 times. She still had some work she wanted to do, so this would be a fine enough background hum.

The whistle rang shrill from the stove. Lena climbed over the back of the couch somewhat clumsily as she skidded into the kitchen to shut the burner off. Careful not to burn herself this time, she used a dish towel as a pot holder pouring the hot water into a large mug. She added lemon, a liberal amount of honey, and a healthy pour of Tullamore. She brought the steaming mug along with her laptop back to the couch. The dramatic music swelled, filling the room with sound; Lena lowered the volume on the TV a notch or two.

Her computer whirred to life. She opened the spreadsheet she had to review and submit in two days. A long file filled with numbers: numbers of staff, numbers of materials, numbers of dollars meant to fund each project for the next two years. Not the most exciting way to spend an evening, but Lena didn’t mind. She would take a night like this over the excitement of having her lab broken into by CADMUS. She’d gladly have a night on her couch over being kidnapped by her stepmother again.

It’d be weeks since that happened. Weeks since Lena found out she truly was a Luthor. She shook her head, not wanting that reality to crash into this one. She made a mental note to talk to her therapist about it next week. 

But, Supergirl had saved her. She remembered the feeling of being in Supergirl’s arms, pretending to be unconscious while she was whisked away from the exploding bunker. She had the utmost pleasure of experiencing that again, this time while she was aware. CADMUS had struck once more, attempting to kill or apprehend her, it was anyone’s guess. They pushed her off her own balcony, but there Supergirl was, catching her gently while she whispered, “I’ve got you,” so only Lena could hear. 

Lena knew that Supergirl was Kara Danvers. She wanted Kara to come clean herself, but the rouse was dragging on. Lena smiled inwardly thinking of the most recent Kara cover she’d told. “I was getting coffee with Kara and heard you were in trouble on the phone!” Lena shook her head again and let the memories sink back into the recesses of her brain. 

Two hours later, Lena was still combing through every digit in front of her. Her show had rolled from one episode to the next. Beryllium had even slowly changed her position from resting atop the tallest rock to resting atop the second tallest rock in her terrarium. The two women on the screen were deep in conversation as Lena clicked away on her keyboard.

“...but at least you’re smart,” the blond woman said. The woman opposite of her, hair a mess of braids and curls, nearly smiled. 

“My spirit will choose much more wisely than that.” 

“Your spirit?” the blond questioned.

“When I die, my spirit will find the next Commander,” the dark haired woman assured her.

“Reincarnation. That’s how you became Commander?” 

“How are your leaders chosen?”

At the same time there was a loud bang on the show, someone knocked loudly at Lena’s door. She jumped, dribbling tea onto her hand, as she was trying to place the cup back on her table. She wiped her hand dry on her pants and closed her laptop slowly, stowing it beneath her couch, and crossed to the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw one fidgety, blond, bespectacled reporter in a plaid dress with pockets and matching maroon sweater. 

Smiling to herself while confusion knit her eyebrows together, Lena unlatched the deadbolt and opened her door. 

“Kara,” she sounded excited, but hesitant. “What brings you here?”

The blond smiled without showing her teeth, merely pointing with her right hand still in the pocket of her dress, asking for permission to cross into Lena’s home. 

Lena obliged, stepping to the side giving Kara just enough space so that they brushed each other’s shoulders slightly. An electric warmth passed between them. Lena shut the door, making certain to close each lock. 

When she turned around, Kara had the same nervous look on her face and she was pacing slightly; she was in danger of running into the coffee table near the couch.

“Is everything okay, Kara?” Lena offered, hoping to calm the older woman down.

Kara shook her head in what could only be described as a twitch and shook both her hands out of her pockets. She flapped them slightly before lacing them together in front of her chest. 

“Yeah, yeah, yes.” Kara cleared her throat. “Yes, yes. Everything’s fine, I uh, hmm,” she coughed slightly. “I need to come clean to you about something. Uh, something I’ve hid from you.” Kara had her gaze trained on the floor. She didn’t see the relief wash over Lena’s face. Kara took a deep breath. 

“I have feelings for you.”

“I know you’re Supergirl.” They said at the same time. They locked eyes on each other. 

“What?” they said in unison once more. 

“I know you’re Supergirl,” Lena began tentatively. “But I don’t think that’s what you said.” 

Kara was taken aback. She hadn’t expected Lena to tell her she knew she was Supergirl. Then she heard how frantically Lena’s heart was pounding. They locked eyes again, green met blue and both pupils dilated hungrily. 

Lena tried again, “Did I,” it was her turn to clear her throat. “Did you say you have feelings for me?” 

Kara blinked slowly, a smiling just barely creasing her lips. She pulled her glasses off and dropped them on the table behind her without looking. She walked slowly toward Lena, like if she moved too quickly the ground might fall beneath her feet. She closed the space between Lena and herself, biting her bottom lip. 

They were so close, Lena could see herself reflected in Kara’s eyes. 

“Yeah,” Kara exhaled. 

Lena searched Kara’s face for any hint that she was kidding, any sign that this wasn’t real but actually a dream she’s had so many times before. She didn’t find anything; this was real.

She took a brave step forward, finally closing the gap between them and pressed her lips softly to Kara’s. Kara responded immediately, cupping the younger woman’s face in her hands, needing to feel her, to keep her close. 

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, pulling her impossibly close without breaking their kiss. She can’t help but shudder slightly, changing the angle of her head to meet Kara’s mouth again, but this time with more urgency.

Lena felt the strong muscles of the Super’s back beneath her hands. She traces them with her fingers, memorizing every curve, dip, and line. She begged to deepen the kiss and was happily rewarded with Kara’s tongue on hers. Her green eyes rolled behind closed lids when Kara bit down gently on her bottom lip. 

Without realizing it, Lena pushed Kara toward the couch. When the back of Kara’s legs hit the edge, she pulled back slightly with questioning eyes. Lena nodded minutely, giving Kara everything she wanted in one look.

Their lips crashed together as Kara pulled them backwards onto the couch so gracefully she must have flown. Lena’s right leg was tucked between the strong woman’s thighs beneath her, her hands practically frantically searching Kara’s body, hiking the hem of her dress up with each move. Lena’s hands longed for the feeling of Kara’s singing skin. Kara never thought feeling someone could be so good.

Lena straddled Kara and pulled her to sit up, arms wrapped around her neck. The dark haired woman pulled the blond’s sweater off, exposing strong arms. She hungrily ran her hands over both, from shoulder to wrist and back up again. Kara reached up to pull Lena’s body closer to her, knitting her fingers at the back of Lena’s neck in her long black hair. Lena could not help but moan into the mouth of the woman beneath her. 

“Oh, god,” she breathed. “You’re even more amazing than I’ve dreamed.”

Kara chuckled in their kiss. “So, you’ve thought about doing this with me before, huh?” She was bolder with this beautiful woman on top of her. 

Lena nodded, breathing heavily. 

“So have I,” Kara responded, her voice deeper than it had just been. 

They kissed, memorizing every sensation, every taste. Their bodies melded together as they feverishly held onto any and every part of each other. Kara slowed down slightly only to ask permission to take off Lena’s shirt by pulling at the hem and looking hungrily into beautifully dilated green eyes. Lena nodded and helped. 

Next was Lena’s bra, then the unnecessary belt on Kara’s dress, then Kara’s dress. They stood as Lena slowly, so slowly pulled the back zipper down, kissing in its wake along Kara’s strong spine. When the dress fell to the floor, leaving Kara in just her bra and boyshorts, Kara turned to pull Lena in. She loved feeling Lena’s skin on hers. She needed more of it. 

Kara kissed along Lena’s jaw to her neck. She hotly pressed her lips and flicked her tongue along Lena’s pulse point, the dip of her collarbone, to her chest. She sighed longingly as she felt the weight of Lena’s breast in her hands while tracing her tongue around her left nipple, then her right. Lena moaned, grabbing onto a fistful of the blond’s shining hair at the base of her neck. 

Despite Lena’s protests, Kara continued her trail down her stomach, marking each kiss with a flick of her tongue. She loved tasting Lena. She reached the waistband of Lena’s pants, still snug around her hips. Kara knelt before Lena and unbuttoned her trousers. She pulled them down so painfully slow, Lena thought she might burst. 

When her pants pooled at her feet, she kicked them to the side standing squarely in front of the kneeling Super before her. Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair staring at her breathing heavily. Kara’s eyes fluttered shut as she started to kiss along Lena’s outer thigh. She thought her knees might buckle, it felt so wonderful. 

Kara moved toward her inner thigh, and traced a line with her tongue from her knee to her hip bone, barely exposed over the band of her underwear. Kara wiggled her fingers just barely into the waistband at either hip.

“Oh, god,” Lena breathed. “Please, Kara.” 

That’s all Kara needed. She pulled down Lena’s underwear, exposing her sex. She was careful to help Lena step out of them before throwing them across the room. She looked at Lena, panting slightly, a question in her eyes. Lena bit her lip, not breaking eye contact with Kara who was still on her knees. She nodded. 

Kara bent her head so her mouth could meet Lena’s vulva. Both women shuddered the moment Kara’s lips and tongue tasted Lena. Kara carefully licked along Lena’s slit, dipping into her slightly, and paused to flick her tongue on her clit. Lena moaned. Kara went back to Lena’s opening, running her tongue in and out, loving how soft she was. 

Lena’s hips rocked to meet Kara’s mouth. Kara brought her attention to Lena’s clit, flicking hard before running her tongue flat around it. Lena was breathing heavily. 

“Oh, god.”

She knotted both hands in Kara’s hair, holding her close to her sex. Kara smiled as she continued to flick her clit with her tongue faster with each time Lena’s hips grinded to her mouth. Lena felt close to orgasm, Kara not far behind her just from tasting her. 

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, putting her palms firmly on Lena’s ass, pushing her vulva deeper into her mouth. Lena cried out feeling Kara dip her tongue into her slit once more before bringing it to her clit and sucking gently. Kara moaned into Lena’s sex as they both came. 

Breathing heavily, Lena slumped gracefully into Kara’s arms as she stood. Kara stroked her back and softly kissed her neck. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, her eyelids heavy. 

“That was amazing,” she whispered. “Thank you.”

“You were amazing,” Kara said as she kissed Lena sensually slow. “God, I want to do that forever.” 

Pink tinged Lena’s already flushed cheeks. She regained her composure, locking eyes with Kara. She licks her lips. “Who says we have to stop?” She kissed Kara, running her tongue against Kara’s bottom lip asking for entrance. 

Lena gasped into Kara’s mouth when she felt her feet leave the ground. Kara had scooped Lena up in her arms bridal style. Lena laughed, her bright smile matching Kara’s. 

“You finally going to show off all you can do, Supergirl?” Lena asked coyly. 

Kara said nothing, but lifted off the ground slightly. Lena looked down astonished, holding just a little tighter onto Kara. “You can have all of me,” Kara responded in a hush tone. 

Lena’s heart swelled as she leaned in to kiss her lover. Kara flew them gently into Lena’s bedroom, excited for the long night they had ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feedback is greatly appreciated! My first time writing Supercorp Smut *blushes*. 
> 
> My tumblr is hashtagyourshirt. Please send all the prompts.


End file.
